yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kanlı ay tutulması
27 TEMMUZ KANLI AY TUTULMASI SONRASI DÜNYA YANACAK İstanbul yoğun ve şiddetli yağmur altnda . Yaz aylarında görülmemiş olan bu yağmurlar , İstanbul için sel tehlikesi ve can kaybı demek . 22 Temmuz itibarı ile başlayacak dediğimiz afetler başladı . Mesela Yünanistan yanıyor. Yüzlerce insan yanarak öldü .Bugün 24 Temmuz ve 27 Temmuz sonrası Türkiye ve dünya üzerinde birçok yerde ters yüz olacak doğal afetler , kıtlık ve salgın hastalıklar baş gösterecek. Atam TV Wide Banner 27 Temmuz’da gerçekleşecek olan, Kanlı Ay tutulması en çok beklenen gök olaylarından biri. Ancak bu Kanlı Ay Tutulması’nı pek hoş karşılamayanlar da var. Komplo teorisyenleri ve Protestan Hristiyanlar, 27 Temmuz’da gerçekleşecek olan Ay tutulmasın’ın kıyamet alameti olduğunu söylüyor. Kıyam et . Ayağa kalk anlamında olup , ilim cahilleri tarafından hesap günü gibi anlatılmaktadır. Aslı ise insanların kendileriyle yüzleşmeye başlayacak olduğu anları belirtmektedir . 27 Temmuz’da gerçekleşecek olayda, Ay’ın rengi tutulma boyunca kırmızıya dönecek. Kanlı Ay Tutulması Dünya’nın gölgesinin Ay’ı tamamen karanlıkta bırakması ile tam Ay Tutulması’nın yaşandığı zaman gerçekleşir ve bu sebeple Ay kırmızı renk görünür. Bir grup Hristiyan’ın bir araya gelmesi ile oluşan Endtime Ministries topluluğu ise, İncil’de yer alan bazı kehanetlere dayanarak kıyameti bekliyor. Var olan inanca göre son 2000 yılda gerçekleşen bütün “Kanlı Ay Tutulmaları” beraberinde büyük felaketler getirdi. Endtime Ministeries başkanı Irvin Baxter “İncil bize son 2000 yılda gerçekleşen bütün ‘Kanlı Ay Tutulmaları’nın büyük felaketlere yol açtığını öğretti. Bu seferki tutulma son 2000 yılın en büyük kehanetlerinden birine sahip. Dünya’yı büyük felaketler bekliyor.” diyor. Tabii ki “Küresel Kaos”u uyandıran YouTube videolarının da etkisini unutmamak gerek. “Kanlı Ay” 27- 28 Temmuz 2018’de ortaya çıkacak ve yaklaşık bir buçuk saat sürecek. Aynı zamanda 21’inci yüzyılın en uzun ay tutulması da olacak. Bakalım insanlar korkularında ve kehanetlerinde gerçekten haklılar mı? Beraber göreceğiz. Kanlı Ay tutulması 27 Temmuz’da Türkiye’den tamamen görünecek.Tam ay tutulması ile birlikte Ay, kızıl görüntüye kavuşacak. Gökyüzünde tamamen görsel bir şölene dönüşecek bu olayın tamamı ise Türkiye’den net bir şekilde izlenecek. Burası çok önemli . En net haliyle Türkiye`den izlenecek olması beni bile ürpertiyor. Ve aynı gece Mars’ta gökyüzünde görünecek! Marslılar gelebilir dersem ironi yapıyorum demektir. Kızıl gezegen olarak bilinen Mars, 27 Temmuz günü son 15 yılı boyunca Dünya’ya olduğu en yakın konumda olacak. Kanlı Ay tutulması sırasında Ay’ın sağ tarafında parlak bir yıldız gibi belirecek olan Mars, Ay tutulması süresinde Ay’ı takip edecek. Son 500 yıl içinde sadece 3 kez gerçekleşti. Kayıtlara göre tutulmuş bir kronoliji var . Bakalım geçmişte neler olmuş ? 1493’te İspanyol Engizisyonu Hristiyanlaştırmayı düşündüğü Müslümanlarla\ Yahudilere işkenceler yapmıştı. 1949’da ise İsrail-Arap savaşı başladı. 1967 yılında ise yine İsrail-Arap 6 Gün Savaşı yaşanmıştı. İsa Peygamberin geri dönüşünün bir işareti olarak görülüyorç Yahudiler, tutulmanın “Hamursuz Bayramı”na denk gelmesini böyle yorumluyor. Anneler bebeklerinin bezlerini asmayı reddetmişti. Anneler, 50’lerdeki tutulma sırasında bebeklerinin bezlerini kötü şans getireceği için asmadı. Gezegenler iblisleri bile etkileyebilir. 1486’da yayınlanan “cadı avı” kitabı Malleus Maleficarum’a göre iblisler de Ay’ın belirli evrelerinden etkilenebilir. Dolunay cuma gecesine denk geliyorsa bir kurt adam, gelmiyorsa deli ya da kör olabilme ihtimali vardı 1621 tarihli bir batıl inanç rehberinde bunlardan bahsedilmişti. Bir sonraki Tetrad ‘4’lü Kanlı Ay Tutulması Serisi’ 2032-2033 yıllarında yaşanacak. Benzer inanış ve tasvirler kadim dünyadan beri Çinlilerden Vikinglere kadar yaygındır. Mayalar’da da Tüylü Yılan vardır. Mısır’da da Dünya’nın 7. sonunu getirecek Apophis vardır. Şeytani güçlerin ve onun ortaklarının, planlarını, art arda gelen 4’lü Ay Tutulmaları’nın olduğu dönemlerde gerçekleştiriyor. Bu Ay Tutulmaları’na kanlı demelerinin sebebi, Ay’ın tutulma anında kırmızı renkte olması ve bu sıralarda kendilerinden olmayan birçok insanı öldürerek uydurdukları kehanetleri şeytani ritüel niteliğinde gerçekleştirmiş olmalarıdır. Batı, Kuzey Amerika, Doğu Asya, Pasifik, Avustralya ve Yeni Zelanda’dan izlenecek olan tutulma; Güney Amerika, Orta Asya, Çin, Hindistan ve Rusya’da, kısmi bitiş aşamalarında, gün batımı sonrasında gözlemlenebilir. İzlanda, Avrupa, Afrika, Orta Doğu ve Türkiye’de ise, Ay sadece kırmızılaşan bir Dolunay halinde görülecek. Ayın, tutulma esnasında alacağı bakırımsı kırmızı renk, son dönemlerde ‘’Blood Moon ‘’ adını almasına neden olmuştur. Aslında, her tam Ay tutulmasına da bu renk eşlik eder. 4 Nisan 2015 Blood Moon Tetrad – Kanlı Ay Dörtlemesi’nin ikinci evresi başlamıyor. Bir Stratejik araştırma uzmanı olarak Dünyanın gidişâtına , baktığımızda bir denge noktasında tartılmaktayız. Dünyanın enerjisi ve Kozmostan gelen enerji birbiriyle zıtlaşıyor ve Kozmostaki gezegenlerin, gökyüzüne sürekli müdahalelerin nihayetinde bu bize bize sert ani ve birikmiş enerjilerin bir anda boşalacağı olayları gösteriyor. Maalesef ilk akla gelen depremdir, büyük bir deprem olayları da bekleyebiliriz. Tutulmanın Öncesinde Başlayan olaylar -Yemen, Irak, İran, Suriye, Ukrayna, Cezayir, Libya, Tunus, Mısır, İsrail, Filistin, Körfez, Afrika’nın Orta ve Sahil Ülkeleri, Avrupa’nın Balkanlar-Orta Kısımları, Kuzey Avrupa’daki Haraketlilikler, Çin, Rusya, ABD’nin Çöküş Başlangıcı, Dağılma Süreçleri- etkiler taşıması dengelerin değişeceği, bozulacağı mânâsına da gelebilir. Aslona gerçek ise Türkiye coğrafyası bu tutulma sonrası en çok etkilenecek coğrafya diyebiliriz. Bu dönemde sinirler gerilebilir, kavgalar, çatışmalar ve savaşlar çıkabilir. yüzyılda (2001-2100) içinde, tam 8 tetrad bulunmaktadır. Bunlar sıralandığında, ilki 162-163, ikincisi, 795-796, üçüncüsü 842-843, dördüncüsü de 860-861 yıllarına düşer. Diğerleri ise şöyledir: 1493-1494 1949-1950 1967-1968 2014-2015 2032-2033 2014 ve 2015 yılları arasında tamamlanacak olan 4 Tam Ay Tutulması 15 Nisan 2014 tarihinde başladı. Ardından, 2.Tam Ay Tutulması olan 8 Ekim 2014 tutulması gerçekleşti. 2015 yılının 3.Tam Ay Tutulması, 4 Nisan 2015 tarihinde, 4.Tam Ay tutulması ise 28 Eylül 2015’de gerçekleşti. Tetrad, arada savaşlar da hüküm süreceğine inanılarak 2032-2033 tarihlerini bekleyecektir. Dörtleme serilerinin tarihlerinde yaşanan ve kehanetleri desteklediğine inanılan önemli olaylar şöyle sıralandırılmıştır. İspanya’daki Musevilerin 1492 göçü, 1948 Arap-İsrail savaşı ve 1967’deki İsrail, Mısır, Ürdün ve Suriye arasında geçen 6 gün savaşı. 778 günde bir yaşanan astrolojik olayda Mars ile Dünya’nın Güneş’e olan hizaları arasında yaklaşık 87 milyon kilometre olacak. Gökyüzündeki şölende Ay ‘kan kırmızısı’na dönüşücek, Güneş ise kararacak. Mars, gece gökyüzünde sıradan bir gecede görebileceğiniz en parlak yıldızdan tam 10 kat parlak gözükecek. Kral James İncil’inde Hz İsa’nın kıyamet kopmadan önce dünyaya ikinci kez geldiği zamanın ‘Gökyüzünde 4 Kan Kırmızısı Ay’ görülecek’ şeklinde ifade edilmesi, kıyamet senaristlerini harekete geçirdi. NASA’nın, bu yılki gibi Tetrad’ın 500 yılda 3 kez yaşandığına dikkat çekmesi bile paniği yatıştırmaya yetmedi. 2015 ikinci evrenin başlangıçı olmasını, KOZMOSTAKİ enerji merkezleriyle sert açıları da yanyana koyduğumuzda… İlişkilerde, beraberliklerde gerilim ve değişen dengeleri, değişen bakış açılarını da işaret ediyor. Türkiye’nin 4. Evi’nde… Yani toprak, vatan, içişleri ve güvenliğe karşılık gelen Ev’de… Bu da sert dengeleri değiştirici, birikmiş enerjiyi dışa vuran olayları, gerilimleri, çatışmaları işaret ediyor ki, bu da son dönemdeki süreç, Suriye ve Irak’daki savaş ve terör, İran’ın müttefikleri olan Rusya-Çin-ABD-Vatikar ile birlikte önümüzün de seçimleri düşünürsek kaotik bir dönemi işaret edebilir diyebiliriz. Çünkü Islam dünyasında -İran Hariç- kan akmaya devam ediyor. İran ırki özelliği ve o dünya ile uzun zamana dayanan kadim müttefikliği devam ediyor. Mezhep temelli kan akmaya devam ediyor ve etmesi içinde bütün altyapı birileri tarafından hazırlatılmıştır. Bunların üzerine dünya nüfusunun azaltılması, yeni onlarca tip, neyin nereye konulacağı dahi bilinmeyen, ya da uydurulan hastalık isimleri icat edilerek arzu edilen sonuçları tetikleyebilecek ya da varolan olayları ateşleyebilecek herşey hazır, düğmeye de basılmış vaziyettedir. HER BİRİNDE DİN SAVAŞLARI ÇIKTI Son iki bin yılda yaşanan 4 Kırmızı Dolunaylı tutulmaları değerlendiren ABD’nin Teksas eyaletinin San Antonio Kilisesi Papazı, yazar John Hagee, “her birinde Dünya’da felaketler meydana geldi” diyor. Tutulmaların olduğu dönemlerde İsrail ile ilgili meydana gelen tarihi olaylar. İspanya Engizisyonu – Yahudi Göçü İspanya’da yok edilmek istenen binlerce Yahudi, II. Bayezid’in gönderdiği gemilerle Osmanlı topraklarına sığınır. The Spanish Inquisition – 1492 4 Tutulma Tarihi * Passover, April 2, 1493 * Sukkoth, Sept. 25, 1493 * Passover, March 22, 1494 * Sukkoth, Sept. 15, 1494 Arap – İsrail Savaşı 1948 yılında İsrail Devleti’nin kurulmasıyla bütün Arap Ligi ülkelerine sıçrayan Arap başkaldırısıyla ortaya çıktı. The War of Independence – 1948 4 Tutulma Tarihi * Passover, April 13, 1949 * Sukkoth, Oct. 7, 1949 * Passover, April 2, 1950 * Sukkoth, Sept. 26, 1950 6 Gün Savaşı 5 Haziran 1967’de İsrail ile Arap komşuları Mısır, Ürdün ve Suriye arasında başlayan ve 6 gün süren savaş. The Six Day War – 1967 4 Tutulma Tarihi * First Day of Passover, April 24, 1967 * First Day of Sukkoth, Oct. 18, 1967 * First Day of Passover. April 13, 1968 * First Day of Sukkoth, Oct. 6, 1968 4’lü Tutulma Tarihleri Tutulma, 15 Nisan 2014 Tutulma, 8 Ekim 2014 Tutulma, 4 Nisan 2015 Tutulma, 28 Eylül 2015 İkiz Kuleler’in olduğu yere Hz Davud’un mührü olarak bilinen Sion yıldızını simgeleyen Özgürlük Kulesi inşa ettiler, inşaat 2014’te bitti. Bazı güçlerin İzryehosa ismindeki büyük planına göre kral Yehova, 2014’te gelecek ve Büyük İsrail İmparatorluğu kurulacaktı… Bu doğumun Sancısı ve bu kadar kan dökülmesinin hazırlığı, dünyanın üçte ikisini yoketme planları bunun bir parçası olabilir mi? 4 Kanlı Ay’da Süleyman Mabedi’ni inşa edip Büyük İsrail İmparatorluğu’nu kurmak, Bunun için de Mescid-i Aksa ve Kubbet-üs Sahra’yı yıkmayı planlıyorlar mı? 1 Dolar’ın üzerindeki Piramit’i hatırlayın. Piramit’teki boşluk, yarım kalmış bir Dünya Düzeni’ni simgeliyor. Piramit’in tamamlanması için gerekli gördükleri, * Süleyman Mabedi. * Kral Yehova. * Vaad Edilen Topraklar mı? o güç; Vaad Edilen Toprakların iki nehirin arası mı? Yoksa tüm Dünya’nın kendilerine mi vaad edildiğine inanıyorlar? Bundan sonrası * Din savaşı. (ARMAGEDDON SAVAŞI) * Dünya’nın büyük şehirlerinde ayaklanmalar. (İç Savaş) * Ateş ve yangın. (Ateşli Chemtrail) * Devletlerin bölünmesi. (Griffin Tarpley: Yeni Osmanlı Yalanı) * Göçler. (Deprem-Tornado-Kuraklık-Kıtlık-Susuzluk) * Salgın hastalıklar. (Kanser-Veba-Zombi Projesi) Armageddon, Hadis-i Şerifler’e göre Hatay’dır, bir başka rivayete göre Kudüs ve Yafa bölgeleridir. Türkiye Savaş’a hazır olmalıdır. Ama Şeytanların yanında olmamalıdır. Emredildiği gibi kendisini hazırlamalıdır. Savaş kapıda, ülke içinde milyonlarca Mülteci besliyor. Gökyüzünden işaretler dünyanın yanından teğet geçerek gidiyor. 5 bin yılda bir Görülen gök Mesajları birilerini uyarıyor ama bizimde uyanık olmamız gerekiyor. Türkiye’ye saldıracaklar mı? Türkiye’de bilindiği gibi 126 NATO Üssü ve Patriot’lar vardır. Patriot’lar Hatay’ın çevresindedir ve menzili 80 kilometredir, 3 bin kilometre uzaklıktaki İran ile ilgileri yoktur. Olası savaşta Türkiye’nin içindeki ve dışındaki 500 bin El Kaide ve 50 bin PKK militanını da kullanıcaklar mı? Irak, Suriye, Afganistan v.d. 500 Bin militanı olduğunu açıklayan El Kaide ve benzer bilinen yapılaşmalar Türkiye’yi ve İstanbul’u alacağız diyorlar, bu olabilir mi? Bu karmaşanın, kavganın, savaşların sonucunda birileri Mescid-i Aksa’yı ve Kubbet-üs Sahra’yı yıkıp Süleyman Mabedi’ni inşa etmeye başlayacaklar mı? Süleyman Mabedi’ni en geç 2015’te bitirme gibi bir planları olduğu doğru mu? HAARP ve Chemtrail Sprey teknolojileriyle kuraklık, kıtlık, susuzluk, tornado, tsunami ve depremler oluşturmak, bu sayede insanları göçe zorlayıp savaşmadan topraklara sahip olma düşünceleri var mı? Hep aynı yerlerde deprem yapmalarının sebebi, diğer fay hatları üzerinde baskı kurmuyor mu? 4 Ay Tutulması’nın ortasında bir de Güneş Tutulması oldu. Ateşli ve siyah dumanlı Chemtrail Sprey çıkarttılar ve söylenenlere göre bu yeni sprey, DNA değiştiriyor. Güneş Tutulması’ndan sonra bu spreyleri kullanıp insanları zombilere dönüştürebilirler, bu bahaneyle de milyonlarca insanı ortadan kaldırabilirler. CNN’in sahibi Ted Turner tarafından yaptırılan Georgia’daki Rehber Taşları üzerindeki ilk emir, “insan nüfusunu, doğayla orantılı olarak 500 milyonun altında tut.” Çin Ulusal Savunması resmi gazetesinin haberine göre ABD ve İsrail, Yahudi olmayan herkesi yok edebilecek genetik biosilah üretiyor. Afrika’da 35 milyon kişi, AIDS hastalığından öldü. Benzer bir durum diğer ülkeler için de geçerli olabilir, çünkü kuraklık, susuzluk ve kıtlığa neden olan yeni iklim şartları yakında buraları da Afrika gibi yaşanılmaz bir yer haline getirebilir, bize getirecekleri tohumlar ve ürünlerle, buralarda öldürücü bir hastalık yayabilirler iddia mı gerçek mi? Bill Gates üç ay önce “ Bir virus altı ay içerisinde otuz milyon insanın ölümüne sebep olacak “ demişti. Bir zamanların en çok izlenen dizilerinden biri olan Heroes dizisine göre Heroes’taki DNA’sı değiştirilmiş özel güçlere sahip insanlar, Güneş Tutulması esnasında güçlerini kaybediyor, tutulma bittikten sonra güçlerini yeniden kazanıyor. Bir de bu dizide yaptıkları resimler gerçek olan kişilerden birinin Dünya’nın sonu ile ilgili bir resmi var. Resme göre dünyanın iç kısmından çıkan lavlar, büyük bir S harfi oluşturuyor. Gölcük Depremi’nden çok daha büyük olan, 2 dakika süren ve 1100 atom bombası gücüne ulaşmış Şili’deki son büyük deprem, Dünya’nın çekirdeğini bile sarsmış. Dünya’nın sonunun bir an önce gelmesi için uğraşıyorlar, çünkü Dünya’nın sonunun gelmesine yakın, Deccal’in geleceğini biliyorlar, süreci hızlandırıp Deccal’i bir an önce görmek istiyorlar. Dizideki DNA’sı değiştirilmiş insanlar, Yahudiler’in yani Yecüc’lerin oluşturduğu Mecüc’leri simgeliyor i Bu arada GAME OF THRONES dizisinde YECÜC – MECÜC SEDDİNİ YIKTIK mesajları açıktan veriliyor. ELON MUSK , Türkiye ziyareti sonrası ZOMBİ ÖLDÜRME SİLAHI ürettiğini açıklıyor . Ve bunu satışa sunuyor. Hollywood film endüstrisi ZOMBİ temalı filimlerle sürece hazırlanıyor . 20 Mart 2015’te gerçekleşen Güneş Tutulması’nın olduğu tarihe 1 Nisan diye not düşmüşler. 1 Nisan, Hristiyanlar’ın Müslümanları kandırıp şehit ettikleri gündür. Bu tarihlerden başlayarak Müslümanlar’a karşı savaşa Hristiyanlar’ı da katacaklar demiştik . Yahudi ve Hristiyan ittifakı 2001 yılında başlattıkları HAÇLI SAVAŞLARINI , Erdoğan isminin Türkiye `nin tepe يقو'ل النبي ﷺ:' ( إنّ الشمس والقمر آيتان من آيات الله ، لا ينكسفان لموت أحد ولا لحياته ، فإذا رأيتموهما فادعوا الله وصلوا حتى ينجلي ) قام بتوثيق خسوف القمر واختصر 4 ساعات في دقيقه #خسوف_القمر #خسوف_القمر_الكلى #خسوف_القم 2018 #خسوف_القمر_الجمعه #خسوف_القرن #الخسوف_الأطول_منذ_83عام #الخسوف عريس سعودي يقيم صلاة #الخسوف في حفل زفافه | أخبار 24 thumb|right|335 px| [[27 Temmuz gecesi gökyüzüne bakın! Yüzyılın en uzun ay tutulması ve Mars’ın en parlak gecesi güneşe en uzak dunyaya en yakın hali. Artı meteor yağmuru var ]] من المتوقع أن ينادى لصلاة #الخسوف عند الساعة 09:35م تقريباً، وذلك إتباعاً لسنة المصطفى صلى الله عليه وسلم حيث قال {إن الشمس والقمر آيتان من آيات الله، يخوف الله بهما عباده، وإنهما لا ينخسفان لموت أحد من الناس. فإذا رأيتم منها شيئا فصلوا، وادعوا حتى ينكشف ما بكم} رواه مسلم. اللهم إنا نستغفرُكَ ونتوب إليك..توبة عبد ظالمِ لنفسهِ لا يملك لنفسهِ ضراً ولا نفعا..ولاموتًا ولاحياةً ولانشورا.اللهم اهدنا فيمن هديت..وعافنا فيمن عافيت..وتولنا فيمن توليت.وبارك لنا فيما أعطيت..وقنا واصرف عنا شر ما قضيت.. نستغفرُكَ ونتوب إليك..فلولا أنت ما تبنا إليك. thumb|400px|Ayet: Ay tutulunca thumb|400px|[[husuf namazı]] thumb|392px|Mersinde bloody moon. thumb|384pxthumb|394pxthumb|396px غداً حدث فلكي نادر جداً وهو خسوف القمر الدموي الأحمر، وسيستمر الخسوف "الكلّي" للقمر أكثر من 100 دقيقة وهي أطول مدة في هذا القرن. - يبدأ [https://twitter.com/hashtag/%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AE%D8%B3%D9%88%D9%81?src=hash #'الخسوف'] 8 ليلاً. - الخسوف "الكلّي" للقمر 10:30 ليلاً - ينتهي الخسوف "الكلّي" للقمر 12:10 بعد منتصف الليل. - ينتهي الخسوف بالكامل 2:30 فجر السبت. [https://twitter.com/hashtag/%D8%AE%D8%B3%D9%88%D9%81_%D8%A7%D9%84%D9%82%D9%85%D8%B1?src=hash #'خسوف_القمر'] | بدر ذي القعدة سيختفي عن المملكة كُلياً يوم غد الجمعة مراحل [https://twitter.com/hashtag/%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AE%D8%B3%D9%88%D9%81?src=hash #'الخسوف'] الساعة 9:24 | بداية الخسوف الجزئي الساعة 10:30 | بداية الخسوف الكلي الساعة 12:13 | نهاية الخسوف الكلي الساعة 1:19 | نهاية الخسوف الجزئي مصور قام بتوثيق أطول خسوف للقمر في القرن الذي دام ١٠٠ دقيقه ، اختصرها المصور في دقيقة واحدة فقط بطريقه (التايم لابس Time Lapse)انظر الى قدرة الخالق . سبحان الله العظيم . #خسوف_القمر Neden hristiyanlar Bloody moon yani Kanlı ay tutulması derler? The idea of a "blood moon" serving as an omen of the coming of the end times comes from the Book of Joel , where it is written "the sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes." :Son zamanların geleceğinin bir önsözü olarak hizmet eden bir "kan ayının" fikri, yazıldığı yer olan Joel'in Kitabından geliyor. :"Güneş karanlığa dönüşecek, ve ay kana dönecek;,Rabbinin büyük ve berbat gün öncesinde gelir." The blood moon also appears in the Book of Revelation chapter 6 verses 11 – 13, 6 where verse 12 says " And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood". :Kanlı Ay, İncilde Vahiy Kitabında, ayet 12'nin söylediği 11 - 13, 6 ayetlerinde de göründüğü gibi, "Altıncı mührü açtığı zaman, ve ben, büyük bir deprem oldu, ve güneş saç çuvalı gibi siyah ve ay kan gibi "oldu. *Revelation - Vahiy revelation, apocalypse, inspiration, testimony, oracle açığa vurma disclosure, airing, apocalypse, divulgation, divulgement, divulgence ilham inspiration, revelation, afflatus, oracle, prompting açığa çıkarma exposure, revelation esin inspiration, revelation, afflatus belli etme revelation Daha az göster Daniel and The Revelation — Ellen G. White Writings https://m.egwwritings.org/en/book/1297.1931 # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yapHaving taken the book, the Lamb proceeds at once to open the seals; and the .... 6. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat .... The colors of the white, red, and black horses, mentioned in the preceding verses, .... sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moonbecame as blood; 13. Blood Moon Bible meaning: Is the blood moon sign of APOCALYPSE ... https://www.express.co.uk › News › Weird # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap31 Oca 2018 - THE sinister blood moon is a sign from the heavens above that the biblical ... Chapters ... prophecies in the Book of Joel, Acts 2:20 and Revelation 6:12. ... Put a seat belt on, buckle down, the super blueblood moon is about to appear. ... the blood moon was foretold in theBook of Revelations ,which says: ... The opening of six of the seven seals and the Four ... - Bible Blender bibleblender.com/.../bible.../revelation/opening-six-of-seven... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap11 Tem 2017 - John saw a white horse and a rider with a bow appear. ... opened the second seal, he heard an ox-like animal say, “Come! ... The sun turned black and the moon turned blood red. ... But as the last verseproclaims – it is too late. ..... Matthew 24:10-13 (Worldwide chaos)Revelation 6:12-17 (worldwide chaos) ... Geoffrey Grinder: The Six Seals of Revelation 6 and Matthew 24 In ... https://www.preteristarchive.com/the-six-seals-of-revelation-... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap20 Tem 2018 - Did You Know That Matthew 24 Has All 6 Seals FromRevelation 6 in ... the opening of the “sealed book” of prophecy, and inchapter 6 we ... Just coincidentally, that's also what Matthew says happens next: ... Matthew 24:10-13 (KJV) .... refers to Jesus' words to Daniel in Daniel 12:11 and not Daniel 9:27. REVELATION CHAPTER 6 - A Matter of Truth www.amatteroftruth.com/revelation-chapter-6 - Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap Contained in this site are some in depth Bible studies that I have done trough the ... 6:1 "And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the ... Jesus also tells us in that same chapter of Matthew that he will COME AGAIN, ..... Revelation 6:12-14 again and take notice of the SIGNS of the sun, moon, ... Four Blood Moons | Endtime Ministries with Irvin Baxter https://www.endtime.com/four-blood-moons/ # What does the Bible say about the tetrad blood moons? ... Four blood moons on Jewish feast days are getting ready to appear for the ...Revelation 6:12 also prophesies that the moon will become as blood: “And I ..... I used Revelations chapter 13 and verse 18 and the number it instructs us to .... April 11, 2014 at 6:35 pm. Islam in Bible Prophecy - The Four Horsemen - Endtime Ministries https://www.endtime.com/.../islam-bible-prophecy-four-hors... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap10 Şub 2015 - What does the Bible say about Islam? ... Learn about the prophecy of Islam in the Bible and what is to come in ... SO, WE'VE SEEN FOUR HORSES: THE WHITE HORSE, THE RED ... IN THE BOOK OF ZECHARIAH CHAPTER 6, VERSE 1 – 8. .... AND THEN, IN REVELATION 6, VERSE 6, WE READ THESE ... TARSB: Revelation Chapter 6 « The Ultimate Reconciliationist https://theultimatereconciliationist.wordpress.com/.../rev-cha... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap10 Şub 2018 - CHAPTER 6 VI The Seal Judgments A. The 1st Four Seals Opened - The ... and the moon became as blood; (Cr12). 13. And the stars of heaven fell unto the ... 1:15, 2:1,11, Nahum 1:6, Zeph 1:14, Mal 3:2, Lk 21:36. Footnotes. Vs. 1-8. .... years period as described in the introduction to this book (Revelation). Bible Stories Explained: The Souls Under the Altar (English: King ... https://newchristianbiblestudy.org/bible/.../king-james-versio... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yapRead from Revelation 6:9-17 (English: King James Version). ... And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a greatearthquake; and the ... Solar and lunar eclipses fall on Jewish holy days - Blood moon - signs https://hightimetoawake.com/solar-and-lunar-eclipses-fall-o... # # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yapBlood moons have marked significant events in Israel's history. ... Rev 6:12 And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great ... There will also be signs in the heavens in Jerusalem beginning on Passover in April 2014. ... at sunset on Rosh Hashanah September 13, 2015 with a partial solar eclipse. Kategori:Ay Kategori:Ay tutulması Kategori:Husuf Kategori:Kusuf Kategori:Moon eclipse